The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a mobile terminal device. For example, the present invention can be suitably used for a semiconductor device and a mobile terminal device that operate with either a USB host function or a USB device function.
In recent years, USBs (Universal Serial Buses) have been widely used as interfaces for connections between electronic apparatuses. By using the USB, it is possible to connect a host unit (host equipment) having a host function with various device units (peripheral equipments or peripheral devices) having a device function. Further, since its transfer rate has also increased, they are used in a large number of apparatuses. Further, they are also beginning to be used inside electronic apparatuses as well as between electronic apparatuses. For example, HSICs (High Speed Inter Chips), which are used to fixedly connect one semiconductor device (semiconductor chip) to another semiconductor device, are standardized in the “USB2.0 high speed mode” of the USB standards.
Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application, No. 2011-512577 has been known as a literature on the HSIC like this.